


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Above The Influence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Biphobia, Chansung-centric, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Confessions, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Time Skips, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Values Dissonance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.”
Relationships: Hwang Chansung/Park Jaebeom | Jay Park





	Untitled

**3:52 PM**

_Chansung remembers that day like it was yesterday.It all started with a single sentence from Nichkhun._

_"Chansung-ah,you need to meet us all in living room now."_

_The maknae remembers looking at the Thai man with an expression of both confusion and concern."What's wrong hyung?"He asked."Is it a emergency?Did something happen?Am I in trouble?Wha-"_

_Nichkhun cuts off Chansung's ramble of questions by raising his hand._


End file.
